


got me trippin' like (wow)

by komorebinnie



Series: skz hogwarts au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw! Seungmin, Slytherin! Hyunjin, minsung if you squint, past hyunjin/changbin, seungmin is booksmart but terrible with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: “Minnie, I need you to be my boyfriend.”Seungmin looked up and was met with the sight of his best friend’s flushed face.Oh well.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: skz hogwarts au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707370
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	got me trippin' like (wow)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for harry potter aus and the fake dating trope, so you can see this is extremely self-indulgent and absolutely nonsensical
> 
> also, i had the hardest time sorting skz into hogwarts houses, but this is what my brain came up with: 
> 
> Chan: Gryffindor, 7th year  
> Minho: Slytherin, 6th year  
> Changbin: Slytherin, 5th year  
> Hyunjin: Slytherin, 4th year  
> Jisung: Slytherin, 4th year  
> Felix: Gryffindor, 4th year  
> Seungmin: Ravenclaw, 4th year  
> Jeongin: Hufflepuff, 3rd year
> 
> 08/2020 edit: due to the recent events involving w**jin, i decided to replace his character for yugyeom, so if some scenes sound a bit awkward that's the reason.
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/2OU8SjA9462FhrfqssKJJn?si=G0Ykxz1eRT2dAT1ixqqrZw)

“Minnie, I need you to be my boyfriend.”

Seungmin looked up and was met with the sight of his best friend’s flushed face. _Oh well._

“What?” Seungmin asked while adjusting his glasses and looking up at the Slytherin standing in front of him.

“You and me. We need to be boyfriends. I mean, fake boyfriends but yeah.”

Seungmin checked if there was anyone else at the Ravenclaw table that could have heard what Hyunjin had just said. Luckily he was alone because he had had to wake up earlier than usual today since he was going to talk to Professor Longbottom about an assignment on the properties of the Devil’s Snare.

“Hyunjin have you lost your mind? Where did that come from?” Seungmin hissed.

Hyunjin looked at his feet, hunching down his shoulders. “Minnie, I can’t stand the way Changbin hyung looks at me anymore.”

_Oh, Merlin’s pants._ It was way too early for them to be having this conversation. _Way too early._ But Seungmin decided to raise his eyebrows anyways as if giving Hyunjin permission to continue. The Slytherin sat down in front of him with a sigh.

“I can’t stand the way he looks at me like he pities me. Like he feels guilty because he broke up with me to date Felix.” Hyunjin said with a frustrated expression.

“I know that Jinnie, but why do you need me to pretend to be on a relationship with you? Can’t you just tell him what’s bothering you?” Seungmin inquired crossing his arms.

“Minnie you know it’s not that simple. It’s just that...” Hyunjin tried to elaborate, gesturing with his hands. He sighed again, pushing his hair back in frustration. “Changbin hyung still feels guilty for breaking up with me. Because he thinks that I’m still hurt by what happened which, by the way, I’m definitely not. So if I got myself a boyfriend I would be able to show him clearly that I have gotten over him and that he can finally go and be happy with Felix!!!” Hyunjin exclaimed. “You know I love both of them and you know, more than anyone else, that I don’t resent them. But now Binnie is still very awkward with me because I haven’t got any hard proof that I have moved on. That’s why you need to be my boyfriend.” Hyunjin concluded exasperatedly. “And after Changbin is fully convinced, we can just break up and say it didn’t work out.”

Seungmin was listening attentively. Something about that whole sentence didn’t quite sit right with him but he decided to just ignore it.

“Ok Jinnie, I guess I see your point. But why me? Couldn’t you have asked Jisung or something?” Seungmin inquired.

“Really Min? First of all, Jisung is literally my brother, that would be like, ew," Hyunjin shuddered "and he's got that weird thing going on with Minho, so Changbin definitely wouldn't buy it. Also, you’re my best friend.” Hyunjin said while taking Seungmin’s hand. “You’re the one who a fake relationship with would look the most believable because we already know everything about each other. Pleasee, I really need you.” Hyunjin finished making puppy eyes.

Seungmin sighed, resigned.

“Ok, I'll do this but you have to get me those special cookies from the kitchen at least two times a week.”

Hyunjin screamed with joy as he started thanking Seungmin profusely, clearly relieved that his friend had accepted his insane idea so easily.

“I’ll get you as many cookies as you want Minnie, I'll get you a thousand cookies, no, a million cookies!!!” Hyunjin promised eagerly while trying to hug Seungmin from across the table.

“It’s okay Jinnie- oof.” Seungmin chuckled lightly while patting his best friend’s back.

“I’ll meet you in your Common room after classes so we can discuss the details,” Hyunjin said while getting up. “But now I have to run. Quidditch stuff.” He added hurriedly. “Bye Minnie!” Hyunjin waved as he ran towards the door of the Great Hall.

Seungmin sighed for what seemed like the nth time that morning. He adjusted his glasses which had almost flown off his face because of his best friend’s overexcited display of affection. Seungmin looked at his cereal bowl with a thoughtful expression. This was going to be interesting.

・・✦・・

After talking to Professor Longbottom, Seungmin decided to head early to his first class of the day which was Transfiguration. When he arrived at the classroom he noticed some students (mostly Ravenclaws) were also already there. Seungmin spotted a redhead with red robes in the crowd of blue robes and headed straight to it.

“Hey Felix!” Seungmin said loudly waving at his Gryffindor friend.

Felix raised his head at the sound of his name, closing the book he was reading. “Hey Minnie!” Felix greeted back, gesturing at his friend to sit next to him.

Seungmin noticed some bags under Felix’s eyes. “Lix, you look like shit.”

Felix laughed. “Thanks mate, I know.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah I guess, kinda.” Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Me and Changbin went on a date yesterday at the Astronomy tower and we didn’t see time passing until the sun started to rise. We basically pulled an all-nighter and now I’m running solely on three cups of coffee and 30 minutes of sleep.”

Seungmin laughed, amused. “You guys are crazy.”

“It was totally worth it though since I got to cuddle and make out with Binnie for hours under the stars.” Felix sighed dreamily.

“Yeah Lix, spare me the details.” Seungmin complained teasingly.

Felix was about to reply when Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and started introducing the topic that they were going to learn this week. Seungmin grinned at Felix who in return pinched his cheeks. The two of them then turned around to pay attention to the class.

・・✦・・

After a whole day of classes, the morning conversation with Hyunjin had completely slipped Seungmin’s mind. At this moment he just wanted to rest and play some Wizard’s chess with his housemates but unfortunately he had to finish his Transfiguration homework and also study a bit. He was sitting by himself next to the fireplace when suddenly the door of the Common room opened and a very disheveled Hyunjin appeared.

“Hyunjin? What are you doing here this late?” Seungmin asked, tilting his head.

“Aren’t you happy to see me, boyfriend?” Hyunjin asked teasingly. “Merlin, why are there so many stairs on this damn castle?” He mumbled to no one in particular while sitting down next to Seungmin with a loud huff.

Seungmin’s mouth was hanging open. He had completely forgotten that they were going to do this fake dating thing. He turned his body to face Hyunjin.

“Why are you still in your Quidditch uniform? Shouldn’t you have showered already?”

“We had an extra hour of practice because of next week’s game against Hufflepuff and since I didn’t want to keep you waiting I decided to come here first thing.”

“Oh, ok.” Seungmin said, a bit taken aback by his friend's eagerness to put their plan to action. He still found a little bit weird that Hyunjin had asked him to participate in this crazy scheme but he was also glad that his friend trusted him enough to date him. I mean, there was nothing weird about two friends pretending to date, right? He was just helping Hyunjin out.

“So for this to work out smoothly we need to have a solid alibi.” Seungmin started.

“Are we discussing how to cover up a murder or what?” Hyunjin snorted, amusement taking over his features.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “I mean, we don’t have to come up with stuff like how we met or whatever because they already know that, but we need to come up with a solid confession story.”

“Ok, so who confessed first then?” Hyunjin asked.

“I think it would probably be you since you were the one who asked to date me and all.” Seungmin suggested.

“Fake date but yeah makes sense. But how did I confess?”

“Let’s say it was after Quidditch practice last week, you told me to meet you at the Wooden Bridge because you had something important to tell me.” Seungmin said.

“I told you I had liked you since when we met on our second year but had never dared to admit it until that point.” Hyunjin continued.

“Oh Merlin's beard, second year?! Isn’t that too much?”

“I don't think so, I think it makes it even more romantic and deep or whatever.” Hyunjin mumbled while looking down with a shrug.

Seungmin chuckled. “Ok, so I told you I also liked you and you asked me to be your boyfriend.”

“You obviously said yes and now we’re dating!” Hyunjin exclaimed while clapping his hands. “I think that’s settled then, boyfriend.” He continued, winking.

Seungmin rolled his eyes once again, blushing a bit. “Oh, Merlin. Hyunjin, you’re so freaking cheesy.”

“Well, you’ll have to get used to it, love.” Hyunjin teased while wiggling his eyebrows comically. “And since I’m such a great boyfriend, I even brought you a gift.” Hyunjin said as he extended a small box full of Seungmin's favorite cookies.

Seungmin gasped, eyes sparkling in excitement. “Give me my cookies right now so I don’t murder you at this exact moment.” Seungmin threatened, his expression completely serious.

“You’re unbelievable Minnie.” Hyunjin chuckled but gave the box to Seungmin anyway.

Seungmin beamed. He picked up a cookie and started to munch it happily.

“I’ll get going then. See you tomorrow Minnie.” Hyunjin said while standing up.

“Night night Jinnie.” Seungmin replied, waving at Hyunjin who disappeared through the door.

Seungmin stared at the cookies in front of him and smiled. Maybe this whole ordeal wouldn’t be so bad.

・・✦・・

The sound of loud conversation and clinking cutlery was what filled the Great Hall every morning. Seungmin was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast with Jisung. He was still very sleepy from staying up studying until late last night so he was eating quietly, just listening to his friend complain about the History of Magic substitute teacher.

Seungmin was just finishing up eating his cereal when suddenly he felt someone hugging him from behind.

“Hey babe.” Hyunjin greeted Seungmin with a kiss on his cheek and then proceeded to sit down next to him, arms touching.

_What the hell._

Seungmin’s body stopped working for a second. He tried not to look so startled as his brain registered what had just happened. He faintly heard Hyunjin greeting Jisung, who now had a shocked expression on his face. When Seungmin started to come back to his senses and remember that he and Hyunjin were now supposed to be ‘dating’ he managed to utter a small “Hey Jinnie” while looking down at his plate, blushing a bit.

Jisung’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. “Am I missing something here?”

“Hmm? Nothing new, just eating breakfast with my friend and my boyfriend.” Hyunjin said playing dumb while trying to cut a slice of the pumpkin pie.

“Boyfriend?!" Jisung gawked at the two boys in front of him. "What the fuck?! You guys are dating?! Since when did this happen?” He inquired with a baffled tone.

“Last week. I confessed to Minnie after Quidditch practice.”

“Merlin’s beard, you finally did it! I can’t believe you guys got your shit together! But why didn’t you tell me?” Jisung asked with a frown.

_Got our shit together? What was that supposed to mean?_

Seungmin looked between Jisung and Hyunjin trying to understand what Jisung had just said. Hyunjin was smiling a little bit forcefully. “You would have definitely found a way to spoil it to Seungmin. I don’t trust that big mouth of yours.”

“YAH!” Jisung screamed.

Seungmin and Hyunjin burst out laughing at their friend’s reaction.

“Even though I’m still feeling a bit betrayed, I honestly am really happy for you guys. Does anyone else already know?”

“So far only you.”

“Ok, so now I feel a little less betrayed but still!” Jisung complained jokingly.

After that Jisung changed the topic and started talking about the Slytherin Quidditch match next week with Hyunjin since they were both on the team. Seungmin sighed and finally relaxed when Jisung’s attention was not on the dating topic anymore. He then realized that Hyunjin had wrapped one arm around his middle, keeping him close. That stirred a fuzzy feeling inside of Seungmin’s stomach, making him feel warm.

_Weird._

He decided to just shrug it off and continue eating his breakfast.

・・✦・・

After they finished eating, Jisung stayed back claiming that he needed to talk to Chan so Seungmin and Hyunjin left the Great Hall by themselves.

“I’m so relieved he bought it.” Hyunjin’s face relaxed into an easy smile.

“I’m starting to believe that this might actually work, or maybe Sungie is just too easily tricked.” Seungmin said while laughing and Hyunjin joined him.

After they both calmed down they continued to walk in comfortable silence. When they were about to part ways, Hyunjin held his hand, keeping him in place. Seungmin whipped his head, surprised at Hyunjin’s action. “Min, today I have Potions class with Gryffindor right before lunch.” Hyunjin said.

“Ok and?”

“Changbin always goes there and waits for Felix, so I thought you could do the same. This will be the perfect opportunity to show them we’re dating.” Hyunjin was fiddling a bit, clear signs that he was nervous.

“Sure.” Seungmin agreed easily while nodding his head.

Hyunjin immediately brightened.

“See you at lunch then babe.” He quickly added before running away giggling.

Seungmin rolled his eyes at his friend fondly. Hyunjin loved to tease him. Seungmin always acted annoyed but he had actually taken a liking on those stupid pet names. Feeling giddy, Seungmin headed to class with a soft smile.

・・✦・・

Seungmin was packing up his materials since his Muggle Studies class had just ended. He said goodbye to Jeno, who normally sat next to him when Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff shared classes (He didn’t seat with Renjun, a Ravenclaw who was one of his boyfriend’s and was also Seungmin’s friend, because they had both agreed that they couldn’t pay attention to class when they were together). Seungmin then realized that it was almost lunchtime and he had to go and meet Hyunjin to put their plan into action.

When Seungmin was nearing the History of Magic classroom, he noticed a small and buff figure standing with his back against the wall next to the door of the class.

“Hi Changbin hyung.” Seungmin greeted the older with a smile.

“Seungminie? What are you doing here?” Changbin asked raising his head.

“Same as you.” Seungmin didn’t know how he came up with that reply but he knew Hyunjin would be quite proud if he had heard him.

“Ah, are you waiting for Felix?” Changbin asked. Before Seungmin could reply “No, for my boyfriend.” the door of the classroom opened and a flood of students started coming out.

A few moments later Hyunjin and Felix emerged from the crowd of people, talking amongst themselves. When Hyunjin spotted Seungmin, he smiled a wide grin and started skipping in his direction.

“Hey love.” Hyunjin said right before pecking Seungmin’s lips and intertwining their hands.

Hyunjin then looked at Changbin like he had just now realized the older was standing there. Changbin had a shocked expression on his face. But not bad shocked. Surprised. Amused, even.

“Oh, hey Changbin hyung!” Hyunjin said cheerfully, still holding Seungmin’s hand. He was trying so hard not to blush. That small kiss had sent his brain into hard wire. He wasn’t expecting that. Like, at all. They hadn’t really discussed the kissing aspect of their relationship. But Hyunjin’s lips had felt so nice against his... _Wait. What? Why the fuck is he thinking about how plush and soft Hyunjin’s lips are?_ Seungmin was blushing hard.

“Bye Lix! See you later!” Hyunjin said while waving at their friends and pulling Seungmin along by his hand.

Once they were out of the other couple’s earshot, Hyunjin turned to face Seungmin.

“Minnie that was so good! Did you see his face?! He was so surprised! And he wasn’t pitying me! I think he looked happy for us? That was the first time in a long time he didn’t look sad seeing me!” Hyunjin beamed.

“You kissed me.” Seungmin mumbled.

“What?”

“You kissed me Hyunjin.”

“Oh shit, was that ok? Merlin’s beard Minnie, I’m so sorry, fuck- I- I should have asked you if you were ok with that I’m- shit, I’m the worst friend ever.” Hyunjin started rambling and Seungmin held his friend’s face with both of his hands to get his attention.

“Hyunjin, it’s ok. Really. I was just surprised.” Hyunjin looked like he was about to say something but Seungmin stopped him.

“And I mean, we are dating am I right?”

Hyunjin looked funnily at Seungmin but then his face relaxed into a relieved expression. Hyunjin raised his hands and carefully pried Seungmin’s hands away from his face, intertwining them again. He was now carrying a bright smile.

“Ok boyfriend. Then let’s get eat!”

“Hey dumbass, that’s my phrase!”

“Stole it.” Hyunjin said while laughing and running away. Seungmin let out a surprised yelp and started chasing after his friend. He was still feeling a bit funny from the kiss earlier but he decided to just brush it off. The blush on his cheeks was probably there just because he was taken by surprise. Nothing more. _Yeah, that was definitely it._

・・✦・・

At this exact moment in his life, Seungmin wished he was dead. He honestly didn’t know how Hyunjin convinced him to wake up early on a goddamn Saturday just to watch his Quidditch practice but oh, he was mad. Seungmin normally didn’t mind waking up early but Saturdays were his cheat days. I mean, they were sacred. Hyunjin owed him so many cookies for doing this.

Seungmin had a basic understanding of how Quidditch worked because he was the photographer of the school’s newspaper, so he normally attended to the most important matches. But waking up on a Saturday morning to go to a Quidditch practice wasn’t exactly on his list of top fun programs. Hyunjin had begged him to come, saying Changbin was going to be there and that they needed to keep up the act. Seungmin had rolled his eyes but complied anyway. Honestly, can someone just give him a prize for friend of the year already.

Even though he didn't really want to be there, he decided to at least be productive and get something done, so he brought his camera along to take some pictures of the team.

“Cheer up Minnie.” Hyunjin was sitting on the grass, stretching his legs while Seungmin was sitting in front of him setting up his camera with an irritated expression.

Seungmin looked up from his camera and just glared at his friend.

“Ok jeez.”

A few minutes later the other Slytherin players started arriving at the field. When Seungmin heard an extremely loud laugh coming in their direction, he knew Jisung had arrived but he still didn’t look up from his camera. Only when he heard a voice that haunted him even in his nightmares say a “Hey Seungminie” did he look up.

“Minho hyung.” Seungmin said plainly.

The older smirked.

Seungmin didn’t hate Minho. Far from it, Minho was actually the hyung that Seungmin was closest to. However, that didn’t mean the older didn’t manage to drive Seungmin insane most times with his sarcastic and quirky personality. A true Slytherin he would say.

“A little birdie told me some interesting news about you.”

Seungmin stared at Jisung with a dead look. “Really Sungie?”

Jisung just raised his arms as if he was being robbed. “Don’t look at me.”

“It doesn't matter who told me. But you, my Seungminie? Dating this Hyunjin? I’ll only believe it when I see it.” Minho said with a scoff.

Hyunjin glared at Minho.

“We don't have to prove anything to you you hyung.” Seungmin replied.

“What? Not even a kiss? I mean, if you’re really dating this shouldn't be a problem.” Minho said raising an eyebrow, challengingly.

“This isn't a problem at all, right Seungminie?” Hyunjin asked turning his body to face his ‘boyfriend’.

“Of course not.” Seungmin answered albeit a bit shakily.

Hyunjin leaned forward and placed one of his hands on Seungmin’s nape. He looked deeply into Seungmin’s eyes, asking a silent question if this was ok. Seungmin gave a small nod and closed his eyes, waiting for Hyunjin to make the next move. A second passed and then Seungmin felt his best friend’s soft lips connecting with his. Seungmin parted his mouth almost automatically like he didn’t have control over his body anymore. Hyunjin’s hands were now lightly grazing his cheeks. Seungmin tilted his head to slot their lips more comfortably, deepening the kiss. Before Seungmin could do something that he would probably regret in the future, Hyunjin pulled away and looked at Minho.

“Is that boyfriend-ish enough for you Hyung?” Hyunjin asked sarcastically.

Seungmin’s face was on fire. _The kiss had felt so good?_ I mean, there was no denying that his best friend was really attractive but apparently now he also was a really great kisser? There was no problem in just appreciating that fact, right? Just two bros, enjoying a fake kiss in a fake relationship. _Totally chill._

“You corrupt my Minnie, Hyunjin.” Minho nagged while smacking the back of Hyunjin’s head, earning him an outraged shout from the boy. “But you guys are really cute together. So I guess I can say I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Seungmin said while rubbing the back of his neck where Hyunjin’s hands had been just a few minutes before.

“Ok so now I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Gotta stretch as well.” Minho waved them goodbye, motioning for Jisung to follow him. Jisung gave both boys a smile and two thumbs up which Seungmin responded with a glare.

Hyunjin coughed, trying to get Seungmin’s attention. Seungmin looked at his friend.

“Are you ok Min?” Hyunjin asked, his cheeks tinted pink.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Seungmin laughed nervously. “I have to start taking pictures of the other players. Bye Jinnie.” Seungmin said hurriedly while standing up, leaving a confused Hyunjin with a hurt look behind.

Seungmin was walking through the players taking pictures, trying to distract himself. He was still very confused about his reaction to his kiss with Hyunjin. He shouldn’t have felt so affected by it. _What was wrong with him?_ He looked up, trying to spot Hyunjin in the field. Said boy was standing up in a circle talking with Minho, Jisung, and _oh, Changbin?_ That was a surprise. Hyunjin was laughing at something Changbin had just said. Seungmin smiled softly and picked up his camera to snap some pictures of the scene.

Minho saw that Seungmin was taking pictures of them and motioned for the other boys to do a pose with their arms around each other. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin smiling brightly. Seungmin stuck his tongue out playfully at his friend and smiled back. He let out a relieved sigh. They were ok. He picked up his camera again and resumed taking pictures of his friends who started doing a series of funny poses, all of which Seungmin laughed at. Eventually they had to stop their ridiculous photoshoot when the captain Tzuyu called the boys over to start the practice.

Throughout the rest of the practice, Seungmin continued taking pictures of the team. He managed to get some nice shots of Changbin in front of the three goalposts since he was the keeper of the team. Minho and Jisung were harder to catch because they were both chasers and were constantly moving. Hyunjin was the seeker of the team so Seungmin managed to get a lot of good shots of his concentrated face trying to look for the Golden Snitch.

Two hours and a half later the Hufflepuff team arrived claiming it was their time to practice. The captain Tzuyu called the team over and gave them some observations and advised them to take the rest of the weekend off to relax.

Seungmin was standing outside of the dressing room waiting for Hyunjin. He was looking through the pictures on his camera, choosing which ones he was going to send for the Hogwarts newspaper. These shots would probably end up on the gossip section since the Slytherin team was known for being a team of heartthrobs. Seungmin chuckled at that thought. He was admiring one specific shot he took of Hyunjin running his hands through his hair when the boy himself emerged from the dressing room with his hair wet, freshly showered, and casual clothes. Seungmin’s heart almost leaped out of his chest and he hurriedly turned off his camera.

Hyunjin seemed to not have noticed Seungmin’s flustered state. “Minnie, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Hogsmeade today.” Hyunjin said holding Seungmin’s hand.

Seungmin looked behind them to see if any of their friends were watching them. Surprisingly no one was there so Seungmin didn’t understand why Hyunjin was keeping up the act. He brushed it off, Hyunjin was probably just being careful.

“I haven’t been to Hogsmeade since last month and I’m running out of quill ink so yeah, let’s go there after lunch.”

Hyunjin beamed, eyes turning into crescents. His wet hair was covering his eyes so Seungmin tucked the rebel strands behind Hyunjin’s ear. Seungmin heard Hyunjin’s breath hitch. They were standing face to face, staring at each other silently. Seungmin admired his best friend’s facial features. His large eyes, the cute slope of his nose, his full reddish lips. How did he manage to look so damn handsome all the time? Hyunjin was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.

“Stop making out love birds. It’s disgusting.” Minho screamed from where he was standing with Jisung and Changbin in front of the dressing room.

Seungmin spluttered. “We- we weren’t- that’s not what you’re thinking!”

The three Slytherins started laughing at his flustered reaction.

Hyunjin giggled at their friends' silliness. “Come on Minnie, ignore those fools. Let’s eat so we can arrive early at Hogsmeade.”

Hyunjin took Seungmin’s hand again, ignoring the whistles from their friends and proceeding to lead him to the Castle. Seungmin’s face was on fire from all the teasing and Hyunjin’s hand on his wasn’t making it any easier. Seungmin sighed resignedly and just let himself be dragged along by his friend.

・・✦・・

After eating lunch with Hyunjin, Seungmin went to his Common room to change from his uniform to regular clothes. He decided to wear a light blue sweater with light blue jeans. Winter was almost over but it was still quite chilly so Seungmin decided to also wear a fluffy white scarf. Seungmin met with Hyunjin (who had also changed his clothes) at the Entrance Hall. Hyunjin was wearing a white turtleneck with black pants and a beige coat. He looked really good.

The two of them arrived at Hogsmeade. Firstly, they went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to buy Seungmin some quill ink. After that, Hyunjin claimed that his candy stash was almost over and he needed to go to Honeydukes to refill it. Hyunjin bought chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, beans of every flavor, and some sugar quills. When they were leaving the store, Hyunjin handed Seungmin a chocolate cauldron he had secretly bought for the boy. Seungmin blushed and thanked his friend. They walked some more, talking and looking at the shops from the outside. Eventually, they got tired and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to grab a drink. When they entered the pub they heard a familiar voice calling them.

“Ey Hyunjin, Seungmin!”

“Chan hyung!” Seungmin said excitedly looking at the table where Chan, Yugyeom, and Jeongin were seated.

“I’ll grab us a drink, you can go and seat with them.” Hyunjin said already heading to order their drinks at the bar.

Seungmin headed to the assigned table and greeted his friends. They started to talk and catch up with each other since they didn't really get to do that during the week. Chan and Yugyeom were both the prefects of their respective houses (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff), so they always had interesting stories about students who they had to give detention to or abduct house points from. Jeongin was the baby of their group since he was a third-year, so whenever he had trouble with any subjects he always asked Seungmin for help.

Hyunjin returned from the bar with two Butterbeers in his hands. He gave one to Seungmin who thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. The three boys in front of them gasped and were looking at the couple like they had seen a Dementor.

“Guys, care to explain what just happened?” Chan managed to say calmly.

“Oh, you guys still don’t know? Me and Jinnie are dating.”

After that, it was pure chaos. Jeongin was screaming like there was no tomorrow, Chan was opening and closing his mouth completely shocked and Yugyeom was asking a billion questions.

Hyunjin was trying to speak but everything was a mess. At that exact moment, three Slytherin’s and one Gryffindor approached their table.

“What in the name of Merlin are you guys doing?” Minho asked interrupting the chaos.

“Seungmin and Hyunjin are dating!” Jeongin exclaimed.

“Ah, so you only found out about it now. Then the chaos makes sense. Well, make some space for us too then. I think only Jisung heard the whole story.” Minho said gesturing for Hyunjin to move to the side.

Minho and Jisung sat next to Hyunjin and Seungmin at one side of the table while Changbin and Felix sat next to Yugyeom, Chan, and Jeongin at the other side.

“Spill.” Minho said looking at Hyunjin and Seungmin.

Hyunjin recited the whole confession story they had made up, even adding some more details to make it even more believable. Their friends cooed at their story and congratulated them. Changbin congratulated both of them, he had a bright smile on his face that matched the one Hyunjin was carrying. Their plan had worked out. Changbin wasn’t acting weird around Hyunjin anymore. That made Seungmin wonder until when would they keep their act up. He wished it wouldn’t end so soon. _Wait. Why did he think that? Why would he want to keep dating Hyunjin?_ Seungmin was starting to freak out when Hyunjin held his hand under the table and whispered to him a “Are you ok?”. Seungmin nodded and relaxed at his friend’s touch.

“So guys, today there’s going to be a party at the Gryffindor common room. Are you guys coming?” Chan asked.

“Uh, is it even a party if Lee Minho isn’t there? Of course I’m coming.” Minho said scoffing.

Chan rolled his eyes at Minho’s lack of bashfulness.

Seungmin didn’t know about that party but Hyunjin had a bright look on his eyes like he just had an idea.

“Me and Minnie are also coming.” Hyunjin said squeezing Seungmin’s hand under the table. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin who had a pleading look on his face. Seungmin sighed and quietly nodded, giving Hyunjin his confirmation. Everyone else at the table also confirmed their presence at the party. Their conversation continued to flow smoothly and upon finishing their drinks, they all decided to head back to Hogwarts to get ready for the party.

・・✦・・

Parties weren’t normally Seungmin’s thing but he did go to some every once in a while. Seungmin didn’t really know why but he had a feeling that this party wasn’t going to be like any other he had been to. I mean, the fact that this party involved drinks and sixth and seventh graders probably played a big part in why he was anxious but still. Since he didn’t want to mess up, he asked Renjun (one of his housemates) for advice on what to wear to the party.

“Say no more my friend.” Renjun said while searching his closet for clothes that he could lend Seungmin.

After trying a ton of outfits, Seungmin finally settled for a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans with a belt that also had some chains. After a lot of arguing, Seungmin complied and allowed Renjun to apply some eyeliner under his eyes and also a bit of gloss on his lips.

“Perfect.” Renjun said after giving Seungmin a once over.

They both decided to head to the party together. When they arrived at the Fat Lady’s portrait, Renjun said the password that was given to him and the door opened for them to enter. The moment Seungmin stepped inside the Common room he felt like he had been punched in the face by the loud sound of music and also by the strong smell of alcohol.

Renjun spotted his two boyfriends Jeno and Jaemin in the middle of the dance floor that had apparently been set up for the party. Renjun asked if Seungmin wanted to join them but Seungmin declined, saying he was going to try to find Hyunjin. Renjun nodded and Seungmin left so that he could search for his friend. He ended up at the place where drinks were being served so he decided to get a firewhiskey and wait until Hyunjin or one of his friends showed up.

Seungmin was mindlessly sipping on his drink when he felt a pair of warm hands covering his eyes from behind.

“Yah! Who is it?” Seungmin then felt a pair of lips kissing his neck, which sent shivers down his spine.

“Guess.”

Seungmin turned around and was met with the sight of a smirking Hyunjin. He was wearing a baggy see-through black shirt that was tucked inside his black leather pants, that hugged his thighs perfectly and he also had a silver choker around his neck. His hair was styled nicely and he also had a bit of makeup on that accentuated his features.

“Wow you look hot.”

Hyunjin spluttered and only then Seungmin realized he had said out loud.

“Uh, Thanks Minnie. You too.” Hyunjin said while scratching the back of his neck. “Do you want to get another drink?”

“Yeah, why not.” Seungmin answered with a shrug.

Both of them got themselves another glass of firewhiskey and decided to head to the dance floor. There they found the rest of their group of friends. Minho and Felix were dancing in the middle of a circle that had been created, showing off their dance skills. Hyunjin decided to join them and the three dancers were giving one hell of a show. Seungmin was mesmerized by Hyunjin’s movements. It was probably the firewhiskey talking but Hyunjin looked amazing under the dim lights of the room while body rolling and doing other movements that were borderline inappropriate. After a very impressive hip thrust, Hyunjin left the center of the circle looking straight at Seungmin’s eyes. Seungmin audibly gulped. Hyunjin approached Seungmin, closing all distance left between their bodies.

“Play along.” Hyunjin whispered in Seungmin’s ear and immediately turned around, starting to rub his body against Seungmin’s. Seungmin let out a low gasp but managed to place his hands on Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin continued to dance around Seungmin, sliding his hands through his body.

A slower and sexier song started playing so they both started to sway their hips together while facing each other. Seungmin was clearly already tipsy, so he could only focus on how nice it felt to be pressed up so close to his friend. Due to his inebriated state, he didn’t really question why he was enjoying that so much.

Hyunjin spotted something outside of the dance floor that made him grab Seungmin’s hand and lead him through the crowd, only stopping when they were outside of the common room.

“What are you doing Hyunjin?” Seungmin asked shakingly.

“The grand finale.” Hyunjin said while pushing Seungmin’s body against the wall and smashing their lips together. Seungmin was extremely confused. He had no idea why Hyunjin was doing this but he just thought ‘fuck it’ and eagerly started to kiss Hyunjin back. Seungmin raised his hands and placed them on Hyunjin’s hair, tugging on it. Hyunjin managed to sneak one of his hands under Seungmin’s shirt while the other grabbed one of his ass cheeks. That action got a groan out of Seungmin who opened his mouth, giving Hyunjin access to slide his tongue inside of his mouth and start sucking on his tongue. This had to be one of the best feelings Seungmin had ever experienced in his short life. His stomach was bubbling and he felt hot all over but the feeling of Hyunjin’s plush lips against his made him forget about everything else.

“Merlin’s beard!” Someone screamed interrupting their kiss. Seungmin and Hyunjin scrambled away from each other.

“Oh my, we didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.” Seungmin finally recognized the two faces in front of him. Changbin and Felix.

“You two love birds can continue.” Changbin said smiling teasingly, holding Felix’s hands and leading him down the stairs.

“Use protection.” Felix shouted behind his shoulders while giggling.

Realization finally dawned on Seungmin. That was what Hyunjin had meant as ‘Grand Finale’. He had done this just for their plan. He obviously didn’t do it because he liked Seungmin. Merlin, he was so stupid. So so stupid. _Oh wait._ That was it, wasn’t it? Seungmin _liked_ Hyunjin. He always had. That kiss had just brought out all of his repressed feelings for his best friend that he had always tried to ignore.

“I- I have to go Hyunjin.” Seungmin whispered, not meeting his friend’s eyes.

“Minnie, I’m- ” Hyunjin tried to reach for Seungmin’s hand but the Ravenclaw recoiled.

“I- I-” Seungmin tried to speak but all the tears he was trying to hold were threatening to spill so he did what he had to do. He ran.

・・✦・・

Seungmin stayed the whole Sunday locked inside of his Common room. He didn’t come out to eat and he stayed huddled in his bed working almost robotically on his projects and assignments. Renjun had seated next to him during lunchtime, asking him if he was ok. Seungmin had given him a dead look and a weak nod. It was almost 10 pm when Seungmin heard a loud bang of the door being opened forcefully. Seungmin looked up to see the sight of a very concerned Felix in front of him.

“Renjun told me you haven’t eaten.” Seungmin looked down at Felix’s hands which were holding a small bowl with some food from dinner.

Felix sat next to him on his bed. “What happened? You stayed inside the whole day and Hyunjinie looks like shit.” At the mention of the name he had been trying to ignore all day, a sob escaped Seungmin’s lips.

“Oh Min, come here.” Felix said while opening his arms. Seungmin hugged his friend and started to cry on his chest, trying to muffle his sobs.

They stayed like that for a long time with Felix holding Seungmin close, petting his hair while he cried his eyes out. After Seungmin managed to calm down, Felix gave him the bowl of food and he started to quietly eat it.

“Lix, it was all fake.” Seungmin suddenly said.

Felix looked up, surprised. “What Minnie?”

“Me and Hyunjin weren’t dating. It was all fake.”

Felix’s mouth was hanging open. Seungmin then proceeded to explain to his friend everything that had happened. Felix was listening quietly, only nodding his head at times.

“And yesterday I realized that I like him, Lix. And that he doesn’t like me back. At least not like that.” Seungmin finished sadly.

Felix had a thoughtful expression on his face that Seungmin couldn’t quite decipher. “Well, this is really fucked up Minie. But I know you guys will figure it out eventually. It is going to be ok. I’m sure of it.”

After that whole rollercoaster of emotions, Seungmin was completely drained so Felix decided to stay the night cuddling him to make sure he was ok. Seungmin was really glad he had a friend like Felix in his life. He wasn’t ok. He was far from it but at least he had hope that all of it would eventually work out.

・・✦・・

A whole week went by without Seungmin and Hyunjin seeing each other.

Friday arrived and consequently, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin match came with it as well. Seungmin really wasn’t in the mood to go but he couldn’t miss the game because he needed to take pictures of it for the newspaper.

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok Min?” Felix checked on him.”

“Yeah.” Seungmin answered trying to force out a smile that came out a little bit pained.

Felix didn’t look fully convinced but he patted Seungmin on his back while heading to the stands to find Chan. Seungmin decided to head to the empty area protected by a fence close to the field where he could get better shots of the players.

Seungmin then headed to where the Hufflepuff team was huddled, discussing their last strategies. Jeongin was one of the chasers of the team, so when he spotted Seungmin from afar he gave him a wide smile and an over-exaggerated wave. Seungmin chuckled, returning the greeting and continuing to take pictures of the Hufflepuff players.

After some minutes, Madam Hooch blew her whistle signaling it was time for the game to start. The captains from both Slytherin and Hufflepuff shook each other’s hands and stepped aside, waiting for Madam Hooch to release the four balls and start the game. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on.

・・✦・・

The game was already in its second half. Hufflepuff was winning by ten points but both teams were scoring all the time, so there was still no clear winner.

Seungmin was taking pictures of all players, trying to avoid one in specific. Seungmin however, needed to be professional. Afterall, Hyunijn was one of the most popular players in the team. He took a deep breath and reluctantly pointed his camera to the Slytherin in question.

Hyunjin had a concentrated expression on his face, he was trying to spot the Golden Snitch at the same time he tried to avoid being hit by the flying Bludgers. Seungmin took another deep breath and started snapping pictures of the boy, when suddenly from the lenses of his camera he realized that Hyunjin was staring directly at him. Seungmin slowly lowered his camera from his face and made eye contact with the boy he liked. He felt like crying all over again.

Hyunjin was looking at him with a pained expression. Seungmin’s heart was beating at the speed of a Golden Snitch wing. Hyunjin looked like he wanted to say a million things but their intense eye contact was suddenly broken by someone screaming Hyunjin’s name, who barely had time to avoid a Bludger that was sent flying straight to his head. A second after that happened, the Golden Snitch appeared right above where the Bludger had just been, which sent Hyunjin chasing after it at maximum speed. The Hufflepuff chaser noticed the commotion and followed Hyunjin closely behind, trying to catch the Snitch.

The Golden Snitch was making a fast straight line towards the ground with both Chasers following it. Seungmin’s breath hitched. They weren’t going to make it. A few seconds before hitting the ground, the Hufflepuff Chaser raised her broom, changing direction while Hyunjin continued straight ahead.

Loud gasps were heard from the stands. Seungmin immediately jumped the fence that was separating where he was from the field and ran straight to Hyunjin who was lying motionless on the ground. When Seungmin keeled next to him, he saw Hyunjin cough and turn his body around. Suddenly the boy raised one of his arms and opened his hand. The Golden Snitch was there. Hyunjin had managed to catch it.

A loud roar was heard from the stands and the blow of the whistle signaled that the match was over.

Hyunjin managed to sit up and Seungmin immediately hugged the boy.

“You’re so stupid Jinnie.” Seungmin mumbled against his friend’s neck.

Hyunjin let out a weak laugh and untangled his body from Seungmin’s, taking his hands and looking at him. “I’m sorry Minnie.”

Seungmin tried to reply but Hyunjin cut him off.

“No Min, just- just please let me finish this.” Seungmin nodded and waited for what his friend had to say.

Hyunjin took a deep breath.

“Minnie, I haven’t been completely honest with you. Well, I mean, the fact that I wanted to get Changbin back as a friend was true but I didn’t really need to have come up with that crazy fake dating plan to make that happen. The truth is that I have always wanted to date you but just never had the courage to admit it. The confession story we made up, well, some part of it was true because I have been in love with you since when I laid eyes on you in second year. And I'm sorry for hurting you and I completely understand if you hate me now and you don’t want to see me ever again-”

Seungmin shut Hyunjin up by grabbing his face and placing his lips on the other boy’s, kissing him slowly. From afar Seungmin could hear some shocked gasps and some encouragement shouts but Seungmin tuned that all out because all he could think of was Hyunjin’s hands on his hair deepening their kiss. Eventually, they parted, panting a bit.

“For the record, I like you too idiot.” Seungmin said laughing and Hyunjin hugged him.

That’s when they heard the sound of their friends running towards them and jumping on them, making a small pile of bodies.

“Yah you dumbass never do that again!” Changbin shouted hitting Hyunjin’s head.

Chan was standing, laughing at the mess that was their younger friends on the floor. Felix and Jeongin were hugging Seungmin while Minho, Changbin, and Jisung scolded Hyunjin for almost getting himself killed.

In the middle of that mess, Seungmin caught Hyunjin’s eyes and they both smiled at each other. Seungmin had never been happier

・・✦・・

After all events that happened in the morning, Hyunjin was escorted to the Hospital Wing to treat his injuries. All of his friends and admirers came to visit him and to give him presents and ‘Get well soon!’ cards. When it was nearing dinner time, Madam Pomfrey shooed everybody away, claiming Hyunjin had to rest. However, since Madam Pomfrey had always had a soft spot for Seungmin, she decided to let him stay a little bit more and told them she was also going downstairs to eat dinner.

Hyunjin was lying down on his bed while Seungmin was sitting next to him on a chair. Seungmin was dozing off because of how tiring the day had been when Hyunjin called him.

“Minnie.”

“Hmm?”

“Come lay with me.” At that Seungmin snapped his head up.

“You’re almost sleeping on that chair. If you’re going to sleep at least do it in a proper place.” Hyunjin stated.

Since Seungmin was really tired he just nodded and got up from his seat, scrambling to get on the bed next to Hyunjin.

They were lying down facing each other. Seungmin was tracing his fingers along Hyunjin’s face, admiring his features. The room was completely silent but it was a comfortable silence, with both boys just enjoying being next to each other. Hyunjin leaned forward and captured Seungmin’s lips in a soft kiss. Hyunjin looked into Seungmin’s eyes.

“Seungmin, I know the first time didn’t really end well but I want to make this right.” Hyunjin paused, taking a deep breath. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Seungmin leaned in again, kissing Hyunjin without any rush.

“Yes, you dork. I want to be your real boyfriend this time.” Seungmin said giggling.

Hyunjin took Seungmin’s hands.

“I love you Minnie.”

“I love you too Jinnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t planning on writing that last scene but the seungjin roommates live happened and i had to write a scene of them sharing a bed (even if it is a hospital one lmao)
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
